User blog:Powerhouse411/Fate: Axiom ~ The First Loop, Verona
Do you believe in fate? In destiny? That you are chosen? That you are necessary? Needed? . . . Wanted? . . . Do you believe that you have a purpose? That you were planned? That you were intentional? . . . Or do you believe as I do? That there is no fate. That there is no destiny. No chosen. No necessity! That none of this was "on purpose". That none of this was "planned". And that none of this was "intentional". . . . If you lived, it is not because of "fate". It is not because of "destiny". It is not because "you were chosen". And it is not because "you are necessary". It was not "on purpose". It was not "planned". And it was not "intentional". If you lived, it was because of a "miracle". . . . And "miracles" don't happen twice. . . . Give up. Surrender. Resign thyself. There is no fate in store for you. There is no purpose for you to fulfill. There is no role for you to play. . . . Hey. What are you doing? Don't you get it? That's hell you're walking into! . . . Fine. Be that way. Go ahead. Right this way. But... . . . ...don't say I didn't warn you. . . . "We aren't going into the Singularity?" asked Judith — THE biblical Judith — with glowering eyes, pouty lips, and a tapping foot. Doctor Romani Archaman, or Doctor Roman as most people called him, would have been intimidated. If Judith's height had not been a meagre 4'4". Instead, Doctor Roman was more amused. So much so, he was finding it difficult to avoid cracking a smile at the indignation of the widdle warrior before him. "Well..." started Doctor Roman in a nervous chuckle. Judith narrowed her eyes. Pursed her laps. Tapped faster.She tried her best to make Doctor Roman change his mind.... ...it didn't work. "...no," finished Doctor Roman with a shrug. Earning himself a shout of exasperation as he did so. Judith had been summoned before the "incident", so Doctor Roman has had enough time to accustomize himself to Judith's — let's say "childish" — behavior. Still, in spite of that, Doctor Roman could not help but to be a bit weirded out by Judith. In legend, Judith coaxed her way into a man's tent and then chopped the man's head off as he slept. In cold blood. And without any remorse. No matter how Doctor Roman looked at it, he could not picture the girl before him as the woman of legend. "Why not'‽'" asked/demanded Judith with a stamp of the foot that she had been tapping. Doctor Roman sighed. Not out of exasperation or frustration at Judith's question. But rather out of exasperation and frustration with Judith herself. Doctor Roman did not mind it when Judith asked him a question... ...but she had asked this same question of him multiple times already and he had answered it every time! It wasn't that Doctor Roman had not informed her of the situation, but rather that she kept forgetting what he told her and then re-asking him about all over again. Needless to say, Doctor Roman was a bit fed up with Judith's apparent lack of memory. Unfortunately, because of how desperate Chaldea was for ANY personnel at the moment, Doctor Roman could not afford to keep Judith out of the loop. Literally. "Because SHEBA has detected something worse than the Singularities..." explained Doctor Roman as he began typing on the keyboard of the observation room's console for SHEBA. Subsequently, the console's monitor erected a display of the timeline. Along the timeline, there were seven holes which represented the singularites and seven spirals which represented... "...the Loops," "Loops?" questioned Judith with a tilted head. Doctor Roman resisted the urge to pat and ruffle and then pointed at one of the holes. "Yes. Loops. If the singularities are the black holes of time, then the loops are the supernovas. The singularities are "holes" in the timeline. If the singularities are not resolved, their presence will destroy the timeline by dividing it into pieces and then causing each of those pieces to branch into a myriad of alternate timelines which are independent from one another," begun Doctor as he pointed away from the hole and towards a spiral. "The Loops are just as much of a threat to the timeline as the singularities are, but they are different type of threat. The opposite, I dare say. Each Loop is less of a whole and more of a whirlpool. It does not "divide" the timeline into pieces, but rather it "pulls" the timeline into a downward spiral without end. Lke a drain without a bottom. Unfortunately, each time the loop completes a cycle, it pulls more of the timeline into it and grows "larger". Eventually, as the loop grows larger and larger, there will be no timeline. Just a sort of "Grand Loop" that will endlessly repeat without start or finish," finished Doctor Roman with a sigh. "Hmm. I don't really get it, but..." started Judith — much to Doctor Roman's dismay — as she placed a hand on her chin and leaned in to get a closer look at one of the loops. "...if one of those loops does manage to become a Grand Loop, wouldn't that "save" humanity?" "Yes," stated Doctor Roman plainly. Doctor Roman then clenched his fists a bit as he stared at the fastest-growing Loop. "Yes it would. For a certain measure of "save" that is. Which means..." "Lainur ain't behind these things," sighed Judith with a shake of her head. Doctor Roman raised an eyebrow at Judith's seriousness and then returned his attention to the monitor. "Regardless of whether or not Lainur has any to do with them, in order to restore the timeline to its former state, we MUST resolve these Loops!" asserted Doctor Roman as he used a few types to change the monitor's display from the timeline to a number of locations in Chaldeas. Locations that were currently occupied by a number of future masters.... "I just wish that we had more than the Z Team to entrust this mission to," "Ha! There is no need to worry!" exclaimed Judith with a wide grin and a puffed out chest. She then pointed at herself as if she were some sort of bigshot. "I'll whip those maggots into shape! Just you watch!" "We're doomed," muttered Doctor Roman as he slouched onto the console's keyboard and then tapped a buttton which allowed him to announce the beginning of a Grand Order. "Calling Team Z. This is Doctor Romani Archaman. All members of Team Z are to report to the Hall of Fate. Today, each of you will be summoning a Heroic Spirit as your Servant. As such, because of the possibility that your Servant could be a costly one who requires a lot of prana to fuel, all members of Team Z are hereby forbidden from any C-Rank and above expenditure of your od and the complex's mana. I repeat, all prana expenditures at or above the Rank of C are hereby forbidden until further notice. That is-" "Wait!" exclaimed Judith an instant before she pushed Doctor Roman — who yelped like a girl as she did so — away and then screamed into the mic. "Hey everyone! I hope you're excited and prepared, because this is the beginning... "...of our Grand Order!" Author's Note 1: You may begin. Please make your post as a reply to my first post. Also take note that nobody has a Servant yet and that Mash and the Fujimaru Twins are not present at the moment. In addition, everyone is to meet in the Hall of Fate, but you can do some things in-between. Such as meet the other Masters, eat breakfast, et cetera. Author's Note 2: Some RPing rules. Write in third person. No first or second person writing. Out-of-Character notes should be in (). Use Italics for thoughts. Category:Blog posts Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Axiom